Supportive
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Sesama Animasi Malaysia, bukankah seharusnya kita saling sokong-menyokong? "Karena tahun ini adalah TAHUN KEBANGKITAN ANIMASI MALAYSIA!" Triple Crossover, Boboiboy X Ejen Ali X Upin&Ipin.


**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**Ejen Ali (c) WAU**

**Upin&Ipin (c) Les Copaque**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari karya tulis ini.**

**Selamat menikmati :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diterimanya sebuah tongkat "Baton" berwarna merah dari sang pemuda bernuansa jingga dan biru itu. Anak-anak itu berlari, mengejar sang surya di ufuk barat. Terasa hangat.

"MISI DITERIMA! TERIMAKASIH ATAS DUKUNGANMU BOBOIBOY! KAMI AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK!" Ucap sang pemuda berbaju zirah merah-biru berbasis biru tua itu dengan lantangnya. Ia membetulkan visor biru mudanya yang disebut "I.R.I.S."-nya itu sambil terus berlari.

"TERBAIK LA ALI! KAMI SERAHKAN SISANYA PADAMU! KAMI AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNGMU!" Jawab anak lelaki bertopi jingga itu sambil menyerahkan Baton merah itu kepada Ali, anak yang berlari didepannya.

"JANGAN KECEWAKAN KAMI SEMUA TAU! DAH SUSAH PAYAH KAMI BERJUANG UNTUK KITA SEMUA!"

"BETUL BETUL BETUL! PASTIKAN ABANG TAMATKAN TAHUN INI DENGAN AKSI YANG SPEKTAKULER TAU!"

Terlihat dua sosok kembar botak menyusul 2 anak lelaki yang lebih tua dari mereka, berteriak mendukung Ali. Sang anak berkaus kutang kuning berlari sambil menggendong saudaranya yang lebih muda dan berkaus kutang biru. Upin dan Ipin nama mereka.

"Akan aku pastikan, perjuangan kalian semua tak sia-sia... Karena tahun ini, adalah TAHUN KEBANGKITAN, ANIMASI MALAYSIA!" Sorak permuda I.R.I.S. biru itu, terus berlari kedepan menghadapi takdirnya.

"Terbaik la Ali!"

"Betul betul betul!"

"BERTINDAK SEGERA ABANG!"

Sorak sorai tiga karakter seperjuangan tak sekubu itu dari belakang. Ali menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum lepas, setetes butiran haru mengalir dari netranya.

_"Terimakasih, kawan..."_

_"Jumpa kami di garisan penamat!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOO! Author Z balik lagi dengan oneshot crossover random ini. Fanfic ini adalah sebuah bentuk kontribusiku untuk mendukung animasi Malaysia, karena memang tahun ini adalah tahun kejayaan mereka. Apa salahnya mendukung kan? Cerita ini Terinspirasi berat dari postingan Boboiboy dan Ejen Ali saat mereka lari sambil ngasih/nerima tongkat Baton, itu bener2 soft banget~~**

**Apalagi pas salah satu karyawan Astro yang dulunya kerja bareng Les Copaque ngedit gambar mereka dan Nambahin U&I, sukses buat aku gegulingan ga karuan TwT.**

**Btw, ada extra-nya loh, Enjoy ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pria dewasa mengawasi anak-anak berlarian itu dari jauh. Berdiri tegak memandang anak-anak itu berlarian dengan ceria dan penuh semangat, membawa nama baik negara. Salah satu diantara dua pria itu memakai sebuah robot mode baju zirah merah dengan garis abu-abu muda di beberapa bagian, tak lupa jubah hitam yang disematkan di pundak sebelah kirinya. Bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan sejumput rambut putih didepan, amatlah mencolok. Lelaki itu bernama Amato. Tak lupa juga lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya, berkacamata dan memakai sweater turqoise tua berkerah putih, berambut hitam pekat disisir satu arah itu. Ghazali namanya. Mereka berdua mengamati anak-anak itu dengan seksama.

"Bersemangat sekali kan mereka?" Tanya sang surai coklat-putih itu. "Mereka memang layak untuk menjadi pemimpin dan penerus bangsa." Lanjutnya.

"Memang." Jawab Ghazali, namun nampak gelisah pada sisi yang lain. Ia pun menerangkan, "Meskipun aku masih khawatir soal anakku Ali... apakah ia akan baik-baik saja? Terutama dalam ceritanya, dia akan ikut organisasi pemberontak— aku khawatir..."

Amato menengok kearah Ghazali, ia tahu bahwa akan ada masanya, seorang anak menjadi sedikit 'nakal', dan kini Ghazali harus melihat anak tunggalnya memasuki fase itu.

"Pfffttttssshhhh tak apa la Ghazali..."

"Kalimatmu itu tolong jangan dilanjutkan. Satu fandom studio-mu itu muak tau dengernya." Potong Ghazali, sebelum Amato dapat menyampaikan pesannya. Amato cekikikan.

"Alaa, Ghazali... biarkan aku bersenang-senang la, sekali-sekali..."

"Terserah deh." Jawab Ghazali kesal, tak peduli lagi.

Amato pun melanjutkan, "Biarlah mereka berdikari... usaha sendiri, gagal sendiri, dia akan belajar dengan sendirinya, dimana salahnya dan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tuh, buktinya anakku mampu—"

"Mampu otakmu. Berapa kali dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya?" Ledek Ghazali.

"Tapi dia masih hidup kan?"

"Terserah. Sampai terjadi apa-apa, kamu sendiri yang menyesal."

Amato tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pendapatnya, lagi. "Tenang, tenang... aku tahu kok resikonya. Begini-begini aku tahu kok batasanku. Untuk saat ini, aku merasa bahwa mereka semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa kita tolong. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang sangat memerlukan jagaan kita..." kata-katanya terhenti. Ia memerhatikan anak itu. Ghazali mengikuti Amato dan melihat anak itu— bukan. Anak-anak itu. Amato mendesah pelan.

"Bukankah mereka lebih memerlukan jagaan daripada anak kita sendiri?" Tanya Amato, netranya tetap fokus kepada dua anak kecil, gendong-gendongan, berlari mengejar kawan-kawannya yang lebih tua. Ghazali pun ikut menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Amato. Abdul Salam sendiri kan yang minta tolong ke kita, kalau ia gugur di Medan perang?" Ucapnya, mengingat masa lalu. Amato mengangguk.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, selama kita tetap mengawasi dan mendukungnya dari jauh, dan itu berlaku untuk anak pra-remaja kita juga. Berdikari tetap berdikari, namun pengawasan tetap harus ada." Tukasnya lagi.

"Betul tuh, betul."

Amato tersenyum melihat Ghazali sedikit lebih tenang. Ia pun membalikkan hadapannya, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Ghazali yang menyadari kepergian Amato menoleh kebelakang.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Amato tersenyum.

"Mechabot, Detached!"

Armor robot itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tanpa logic yang cukup jelas untuk bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ini terjadi, tubuh pria itu bersinar terang dan mengecil, membuatnya kembali seperti anak pra-remaja kembali.

"Orang-orang bilang, sebuah legenda harus diceritakan agar generasi seterusnya dapat belajar dan melakukan lebih baik. Kini, giliranku untuk bercerita." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ghazali.

_"Aku serahkan padamu, Ghazali."_

_"Semoga beruntung... Amato."_

.

.

.

.

**Mind to leave a Review? :3**


End file.
